kirby_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Bandanna Waddle Dee (Kirby RP)
In the Kirby RP, Bandanna Waddle Dee is one of few Waddle Dees who has trained himself to fight properly, as the leader of King Dedede's royal guard, he is very protective of his friends and takes his job very seriously. Personality Bandanna Dee is a brave and loyal friend and will protect anyone in need of his help, however,he is sometimes quite sensitive and dislikes unnecessary violence, he has low self-worth and tends to put the lives of others before his own, the fourth hero of Dream Land would risk anything to save an innocent person. Affiliations King Dedede: Bandanna Dee's king and master, he adores King Dedede, although he is aware of the king's low intelligence. Knuckle Dee: Bandanna Dee and Knuckle Dee have been childhood friends ever since King Dedede first adopted their tribe, Bandanna Dee cares very much about Knuckle Dee. However, he disapproves of some of Knuckle Dee's battle tactics, which he considers pointlessly violent. Krystal: Has a good friendship with her and was very upset when it was revealed that her soul wasn't currently able to return to her body. PK: He and PK have only met very recently and are trying to become friends, they have recently bonded over being each other's first fusion experience. Starry: Bandana Waddle Dee is impressed by Starry's accuracy with her bow, but dislikes her impulsiveness, he lost some respect for her when she pulled her weapon on an unsuspecting Autumn. Autumn: Bandana Waddle Dee is confused by and dislikes the idea of time travel, and he honestly believes that when Autumn travels to different futures, she is actually visiting alternate timelines, despite this, he believes she is a good person and would like to try to help her with her fears, even so, he is afraid of her powers, especially her ability to travel back in time, as unlike her visiting possible futures, is real time travel and would erase all progress past the point she travels to. Gurby: Bandana Waddle Dee is afraid of Gurby, not only is Bandana Waddle Dee's weapon of choice ineffective against Gurby's yarn body, he also turned Bandana Waddle Dee into a keychain, this was an extremely painful experience that left him in a coma for a day after being rescued and he spent several more days delirious. However, Bandana Waddle Dee is aware of Gurby and Kali's love and thinks that they can still be helped. Kali: Bandana Dee dislikes Kali, she captured him early on in the adventure and was the reason Gurby was able to turn him into a keychain. However Bandana Dee knows that Kali and Gurby do legitimately do love each other, so he thinks they could still be helped. Lirby: Bandana Dee sees Lirby as a hero, as he is the one who saved him from the mirror world when he was left unarmed, but he maintains an uninterested exterior as he needs to focus on his duty to King Dedede. Hirby: Hirby is Lirby's brother, Bandana Dee respects Hirby, but they haven't interacted that much. Rockirby/Heavy Kirby: Bandana Waddle Dee thought that he and HK/RK could work something out and be friends but after HK/RK killed an innocent Waddle Dee, Bandana Dee's opinions of him changed, if HK/RK was ever again a danger to the team or to an innocent person, Bandana Waddle Dee would've killed him, although it would've taken great effort and probably hurt him mentally. After Rockirby was seemingly killed, Bandana Waddle Dee was shocked but wasted no time mourning. Pirby: Bandana Waddle Dee has fought alongside Pirby and thinks of him highly, Bandana Dee respects Pirby not only for his skills, but also for his good heart, after a discussion about possibly having to kill HK/RK, Bandana Waddle Dee now realizes that Pirby shares his dislike of senseless violence, and has bonded with him over this. Roman: Bandana Waddle Dee thought that Roman was a talented fighter, he admired his courage under pressure and his loyalty to his friend Pirby. However, Roman was revealed to be a Dark Matter and was killed by the heroes, Bandana Dee only saw the end of the fight and doesn't know how to feel about Roman anymore, but he feels bad that Pirby had to go through that. Flare: Bandana Waddle Dee doesn't know Flare that well, but he was the one to tell Flare that his home planet had been turned into a keychain. He feels bad for Flare and wants to give him support. Wizz: Wizz is friends with Flare and Bandana Waddle Dee is on good terms with him. Max: Same as Wizz. Trivia *Bandanna Waddle Dee's right tear duct doesn't work properly as a side effect of being turned into a Waddle Doo during the events of "Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards". *Bandana Waddle Dee's theme music is "Spear of Justice" from the Undertale OST. *Bandana Waddle Dee's battle theme music is "Battle Against a True Hero" from the Undertale OST. Category:Kirby RP Category:Fan Characters Category:Waddle Dees Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Canon Category:Males Category:Male characters